a little OC guide
by Hebisama
Summary: The OC guide for my story "Uchiha of Ravenclaw", as promised now posted as a separate story.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Soo I heard my multitude of OCs is getting harder to keep track of and I should make a chart or something (Thanks** _ **KyuubiNoPuma**_ **for the idea). So here it is!**

 **AN2: I´m posting this as a chapter but when an actual chapter will be up I´ll move it to my profile as a separate ´story´ so you can find it there.**

 **AN3 and the last one I promise: If you think up some info to add or have questions don´t hesitate to write me a message or a review and I´ll modify it. Which by the way you should totally do, I love getting mail**

* * *

 **HOGWARTS OCs**

 **Saeko´s Year**

 **Ravenclaw (complete year):**

Uchiha Saeko – _11 at the start of the story, birthday in november so a year older in the second semester; HP is 4 years younger, aka Saeko´s fourth year is his first_

Helena Grey

Ashley Weir (Ash)

Peter Hill

Daniel Fairbanks

Caitlin O´Shea (Kate)

Graham Gifford

Patrick Walsh (Paddy)

Michelle Farrow

Joanne Harwich

Angela Gilmore

Edward Wallace

Aaron Sadiq

 _(more descriptions yes/no, I think I should be enough to just list them…)_

 **Slytherin:**

Lauren Lewis (pureblood), Saeko´s Slytherin friend, aspirant healer

Terence Higgs (pureblood), seeker, friends with L

Alexia Fleming (halfblood), friend of Lauren, Saeko calls her "Lexie"

Isolde Sheehan (pureblood), friend of L, Saeko calls her Soldy

Aurora Gallaher (pureblood), queen bee

 _The rest of the Snakes wasn´t that important so far. That said I have made a complete list of the entire year, Puffs and Gryffs included, but it seems superfluous to put in here…_

 **Quidditch Team:**

Jamie Todd – chaser, captain, 5th year when Saeko joins the Team in her 2nd year, cedes her captaincy to Saeko to concentrate on her NEWTs in her 7th year (4th for Saeko)

Uchiha Saeko – beater

Jared Bishop – beater, 4th year when Saeko joins the team.

James McPherson – keeper, same year as Jared

Gerald Frost – seeker, same year as Jamie

Wayne Martin – chaser, same year as Jared

Rory Gallaher – chaser, same year as Jared

 **Miscellaneous:**

Faith Brennan: Hufflepuff, Saeko´s (ex)girlfriend, a year older than S.

Geoffrey Mitchell: Ravenclaw prefect

Leon White: (ex)seeker for Gryffindor

Cameron Young: friend of Rory and Wayne

Duncan: a friend of Frost´s, had a crush on Jamie

Adrian Kessler: Jamie´s (ex)boyfriend

DADA teachers: prof Littlefield, Bangasé, miss McKenna – or Deirdre ; Quirrell and the rest are canon

* * *

 **KONOHA OCs**

Yamanaka Yuuko: Saeko´s… fling, friend with benefits, chuunin

Niwa Takahiro: friend of Yuuko, chuunin

Hyuuga Kaori: Saeko´s genin team sensei, jounin

Kirigaya Ryouta: genin, Saeko´s part time student, suiton user

Hagimura Retsu: genin, Saeko´s part time student, sword user

Chitose Keita: genin, Saeko´s part time student, genjutsu user

 **Notable Summons:**

Lykke: messenger, albino

Unndra: combat summon


	2. updated list

**AN: Soo I heard my multitude of OCs is getting harder to keep track of and I should make a chart or something (Thanks** _ **KyuubiNoPuma**_ **for the idea). So here it is!**

 **AN2: I´m posting this as a chapter but when an actual chapter will be up I´ll move it to my profile as a separate ´story´ so you can find it there.**

 **AN3 and the last one I promise: If you think up some info to add or have questions don´t hesitate to write me a message or a review and I´ll modify it. Which by the way you should totally do, I love getting mail**

* * *

 **HOGWARTS OCs**

 **Saeko´s Year**

 **Ravenclaw (complete year):**

Uchiha Saeko – _11 at the start of the story, birthday in november so a year older in the second semester; HP is 4 years younger, aka Saeko´s fourth year is his first_

Helena Grey

Ashley Weir (Ash), prefect

Peter Hill

Daniel Fairbanks, prefect

Caitlin O´Shea (Kate)

Graham Gifford

Patrick Walsh (Paddy)

Michelle Farrow

Joanne Harwich

Angela Gilmore

Edward Wallace

Aaron Sadiq

 _more descriptions yes/no, I think I should be enough to just list them…_

 **Slytherin:**

Lauren Lewis (pureblood), Saeko´s Slytherin friend, aspirant healer

Terence Higgs (pureblood), seeker, friends with L

Alexia Fleming (halfblood), friend of Lauren, Saeko calls her "Lexie"

Isolde Sheehan (pureblood), friend of L, Saeko calls her Soldy

Aurora Gallaher (pureblood), queen bee, prefect

Lachlan Kerr (pureblood), prefect

 _The rest of the Snakes wasn´t that important so far. That said I have made a complete list of the entire year, Puffs and Gryffs included, but it seems superfluous to put in here…_

 **Quidditch Team:**

Jamie Todd – chaser, captain, 5th year when Saeko joins the Team in her 2nd year

Uchiha Saeko – beater

Jared Bishop – beater, 4th year when Saeko joins the team.

James McPherson – keeper, same year as Jared

Gerald Frost – seeker, same year as Jamie

Wayne Martin – chaser, same year as Jared

Rory Gallaher – chaser, same year as Jared

Cameron Young - chaser, same year as Jared

Caitlin O'Shea - chaser, same year as Saeko

Roger Davies - chaser, year below Saeko

Jaden Byrd - chaser, two years below Saeko

Cho Chang - seeker, same year as Jaden

James Carter - keeper, same year as Roger

 **Miscellaneous:**

Faith Brennan: Hufflepuff, Saeko´s ex-girlfriend, a year older than S.

Geoffrey Mitchell: Ravenclaw prefect

Leon White: ex-seeker for Gryffindor

Duncan: a friend of Frost´s, had a crush on Jamie

Adrian Kessler: Jamie´s ex-boyfriend

DADA teachers (prof Littlefield, Bangasé, miss McKenna – or Deirdre)

Ted Hewlett and Heidi Bright: Hufflepuff prefects

Roland deLuise and Irene Bass: Gryffindor prefects

* * *

 **KONOHA OCs**

Yamanaka Yuuko: Saeko´s… fling, friend with benefits, chuunin

Niwa Takahiro: friend of Yuuko, chuunin

Hyuuga Kaori: Saeko´s genin team sensei, jounin

 **Notable Summons:**

Lykke: messenger, albino

Unndra: combat summon

Skygge: surveillance specialist, current assignment is tailing HP

Zake: surveillance, trains to be a combat summon, son of Skygge


End file.
